Do I Dazzle You?
by Penelope Louise
Summary: All Human: Bella is thirteen and beginning at a new school, a boarding school. Here she meets Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice. And many other people, who you probably won't discover until I get my ass moving and write more haha.
1. I Do

_**Wow. My 11**__**th**__** fic, I can't believe it! I'm not the type of person who seems to get many reviews though… I would totally appreciate a few at least =P I think most of my fics are really rubbish… So, if people could read them, possibly? And tell me what I need to improve on, I'd be totally happy =] That would be awesome, thanks.**_

_**I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to a really good friend, Kitty! This is a shout out to her and a request for her to write more of her fan fic, We Belong Together! My ideal Christmas present, Kitty? Write more!!! – Penny**_

_**This is also a shout out to an amazing author, silverpixiedust. Her fan fic, Love You To Death is totally awesome and I wish she would write loads more! Check it out guys =]**_

_**This chapter is actually kinda long for me… I'm surprised! The title is a bit lame, I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything!**_

**

* * *

Title:** _Do I Dazzle You?_

**Rating**:_**T**_

**Synopsis:** _All Human__: Bella is thirteen and beginning at a new school, a boarding school. Here she meets Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Alice._

**Characters:** _Bella, Charlie, Renee, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**Twilight**__. Or __**Edward**__. __Dammit__._

* * *

"Cha- dad, do I have to go to boarding school?" I whined and dad groaned.

"Bella, neither Renee nor I have enough time to look after you! I'm really sorry, but it's the only option left! We're spending a lot of money on your education; we want you to get good qualifications!"

"But, daddy, what if I don't make any friends?" I switched on my puppy dog eyes for Charlie and he rolled his own.

"Bells, of course you'll make friends! Here's the turning!" Charlie sounded more enthusiastic than I did, anyway. He swung the car round up the long driveway towards King's Academy. It was mixed (luckily) and from 8th grade to 12th grade. At least people might not be in their little groups yet, as I would be going into 8th grade. I looked down again at the two people I was sharing a dorm with. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. They sounded okay, they were from Washington, so they hopefully wouldn't be that tan. I was the one from Arizona, and I totally was not a 'beach' girl, I looked like I lived in Alaska or something.

We were in Oregon, in a place called Portland. It was relatively near the coast, but still in distance of civilisation. I googled Portland before I came, and it seemed okay. The only issue was the climate. When I left Phoenix it had been 86 degrees, while here in Portland it was 69 degrees, and apparently today was 'warm for September.' WARM?! It was bloody freezing! Charlie interrupted my line of thought.

"Bells, we're here. He switched off the engine and opened his door. I opened mine and grabbed my suitcases from the trunk. Charlie accompanied me to the front office.

"Good morning." He said and introduced us. "I am Chief Swan, and this is my daughter Bella. She is starting today." The lady behind the desk scrolled through something on her computer screen.

"Bella… Bella… Bella… There is no Bella on our list…" I started to panic, but Charlie interrupted my hyperventilation.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" The lady nodded and clicked on my name.

"Here is a timetable and a map." She gestured towards two things printing off, and then handed them to me. They were still warm. She marked the room to my dorm in pencil. I was sure I would still get lost so I turned to Charlie.

"Any chance that you're going to help me with my luggage?" I asked, and he groaned.

"Wow, what fun." He ruffled my hair and I anxiously patted it back into place. "Sure I will, Bells." Charlie took one suitcase and I took the other, and my bag of school folders. I turned the map as we walked.

"Up these stairs… along this corridor… Round this corner… straight on… up these stairs… and here we are? Dorm 256?" I peered at the sign on the door. It read Dorm 254. I walked on up the corridor, passing 255 and arriving outside Dorm 256. It was currently empty; it looked like I was the first to arrive. I gestured for Charlie to dump my stuff on one of the beds. He did so and then hovered nervously by the door.

"You can go now, you know. The game will be on TV in five hours, and you don't want to miss it! I'll be fine!" I tried to reassure Charlie and he groaned.

"Four and a half hours of driving… Fun." I laughed.

"You could book yourself into a hotel for the night; there are probably some nice ones around…" Charlie shook his head.

"I guess I should get going if I want to get back before it gets dark… Bye Bells. I will really miss you; it was so nice for you to visit for a week. Remember to call Renee, I don't want her worrying!" I laughed, mom would worry anyway.

"I'll remember!" Charlie kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. He walked out of my dorm reluctantly.

"I'll miss you Bells… Have fun. Call me at the weekend and tell me how you're doing." I reassured Charlie that I would phone him and he backed out to go down the stairs. "Bye, Bella honey." I went back into the dorm and sat down on my bed. I took my mobile out from my bag and pressed speed dial 1.

"Hey mom! It's Bella!" I heard my mom squeal excitedly from the other end of the line.

"Bella, honey! How was it with Charlie? How is the school? Are there any fit boys?" I laughed, Renee sometimes seemed more like a sister than a mother.

"Mom!" I said, slightly embarrassed. "Charlie was great, but I don't know how he's managed without anyone to cook for him! The school seems okay so far, we only just arrived. I'm one of the first to arrive as Charlie wanted to get back before it got dark."

"Okay, Bella. You will email me every day, right?"

"Yes, mom, I promise! I'll tell you everything!" I instantly regretted saying that, but I couldn't take it back. Suddenly an outbreak of squealing outside my room prompted me to think of the possibility of my roommate arriving. "I have to go!"

"Bye, honey." I heard the click as the line went dead and put my phone away as a girl and a boy fell into the room.

"Emmett! I'm glad to see you too! Emmett!" She squealed and I tried not to laugh.

"Aaw, come on Rose, I haven't seen you for a whole month!" Then he noticed me. "Oh, uh hi. I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie."

"Shit!" Rosalie swore and smoothed down her clothes. "Sorry! I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale."

"Woah, Rosalie, your roommate's hot!" Emmett said, and Rosalie punched him in the arm. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"This is my boyfriend, Emmett." Rosalie informed me, glaring at Emmett. "You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, please." I told her, I hated to be called Isabella. "Hi Emmett." I smiled shyly at them both.

"What class are you in?" Emmett asked and I looked at the timetable.

"8H…" I said, I had no idea what that meant.

"You're in the same class as Alice, Jasper and Edward! Unfortunately, not the same class as me…" He said, seeming upset at that fact.

"Emmett, out." Rosalie commanded and Emmett laughed.

"What did I do?"

"Stop flirting with my roommate. Out!" She said, pointing towards the door. Like a puppy that had been scolded Emmett walked toward the door. Suddenly he turned around and kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"Oh, you turn me on babe."

"OUT!" I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Rosalie turned back to me. "I'm sorry about that… You must think I'm such a slut." She started to look quite upset and I was quite surprised.

"Not at all! You seem really nice!" She smiled weakly.

"My brother might be coming along in a minute, I think I picked up one of his bags and I can't be bothered to go find his dorm." I laughed and she grinned. "He's called Jasper. Alice, Emmett's sister should be coming along soon as well. Do you like shopping?"

"Sure… Shopping is okay… Even better when your father pays for you!" I joked, remembering when I had dragged Charlie out to Seattle on a shopping trip. It had been a very interesting experience… Not one that I was eager to re-enact though.

"Alice is totally going to love you! She's excited that a dance is coming up soon; she wants to go shopping with me and you and then do our hair and make-up. Don't worry, you get used to Alice after a while."

"What about me?" A small, pixie-like girl stood in the doorway, flanked by Emmett and a cute looking guy with bronze hair.

"Oh nothing…" Rosalie tried to sound innocent without success. She gave up and introduced me. "This is Bella. Bella, Alice, Alice, Bella. And this is Edward." She gestured toward the bronze-haired guy. I smiled shyly.

"Hi…" Edward put two of Alice's bags down in a spare corner of the room and came over and shook my hand.

"Edward Cullen." I smiled, he seemed very cordial.

"Bella Swan." He returned my smile, although his smile outdid my smile in how much it would dazzle anyone.

"Aaw, Edward's got a crush!" Emmett decided to spoil the moment and Edward turned away form me to punch Emmett. "Come on, man! I was just keeping it real!" He winked and kissed Rosalie full on the lips. At first she seemed surprised but then kissed him back.

"Ew." Alice commented, and I snickered.

"Come on, Alice. You sound as if you and Jasper never get up to anything like that!" Edward joked and Alice glared at him.

"Shut up! Just because you're a lonely bastard." She glared at Edward, who put his hands up in defeat.

"I was joking, Alice, just joking!" He bit his lip to stop himself laughing. "I should go. I need to start unpacking my stuff. Bella, what class are you in?"

"8H!" Emmett grinned. "Same as you guys." I was surprised that he remembered.

"Cool, we'll see you at dinner, right?" I shrugged.

"Probably." He smiled; a slightly crooked smile that made my heart beat ecstatically. _**You've only just met him! **_I thought fiercely to myself. I felt my face heat up as the blood flooded my cheeks.

"Wow, she blushes!" Emmett grinned and laughed.

"Emmett!" I complained and he grinned widely at me.

"Just keeping it real, babe!" I rolled my eyes and he laughed again.

"Emmett, I'm sure you need to unpack as well." Alice told Emmett, before he humiliated me any more. After she had shut the door behind them, I smiled at her, relieved.

"Thanks!" She laughed.

"Anytime. You like shopping, right?"

"Just as much as the next person… It's great!" She grinned widely, revealing rows of perfect white teeth.

"Brilliant! How does Saturday sound?" Rosalie laughed and I smiled nervously.

"Hey, Bella, Emmett and Edward seem to have taken quite a shine to you!" Rosalie commented and I laughed nervously.

"They seem real friendly." I smiled at her, hoping she didn't think I was about to steal her boyfriend.

"Emmett… Well, Emmett is Emmett. He jokes around a lot, and he likes humiliating people… In a nice way though. He's a softie, really." She grinned at me and I smiled back.

"I think we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice said, gleefully. In the end, she was right.

* * *

_**Reviews please? I'd love to know what you guys think! If you think it's crap, please tell me! Believe me, it's better to know!**_

_**- Penny x**_


	2. Clumsy

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

"So, Bella, you're from Arizona right?" I nodded and Rosalie grinned.

"Awesome! But… why aren't you tan?" I laughed.

"Part albino." I informed her, wondering whether she'd think it was a joke or not.

"No way, you are totally kidding, right?!" I grinned.

"I was joking. Most him think I'm serious!" Rosalie grinned.

"No WAY! That's awesome! Try it out on the boys! ALICE?!!!" She screeched banging on the bathroom door. "I need to fucking PEE!" I couldn't help it, and I burst out laughing. Rosalie looked at me and then started laughing too.

"Oh shit, I'm going to pee myself!" This just made us laugh even harder. Then the bathroom door opened and Alice stepped out. My eyes widened.

"Oh… my… GOD!" Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Alice, no way are you wearing that to dinner! Jesus woman, we're at school!" I shrieked and she shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?" Alice asked, and Rosalie shot into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Alice… you are wearing UBER short shorts and a top that goes down practically to the top of your shorts!"

"It's not my fault that I'm short!" She retorted and I sighed. "FINE! I'll change!" She stormed off to her side of the room and drew out another top. This one was strapless.

"Is that more to your taste?" She glared at me and I blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be such a bitch…"

"It doesn't matter Alice! You aren't a bitch!" I turned away as Alice changed her top. "I don't know what I should wear…" Alice tapped me on the shoulder and presented me with a figure-hugging, one-shouldered, bright scarlet top.

"Wear it with those black jeans you have!" I frowned; I didn't know how Alice knew about all my clothes. It was slightly scary actually!

"Much better." We turned around and realized that Rosalie had come out of the bathroom. "The top." She added, realizing what we thought that she was talking about.

"Hey, Rose, I got you this!" Alice grinned as she handed Rosalie a large parcel.

"You shouldn't have!" Rosalie told her as she carefully unwrapped the present. Inside was a load of clothes, and something else which she hurriedly hid from my sight. "ALICE!"

"Well, I thought Emmett might appreciate it!" Alice grinned impishly.

"Jesus, Alice!" Rosalie shoved the offending item at the bottom of one of her still unpacked suitcases. "I think I might wear this tonight though…" She mused, picking up a pretty teal colored halter-neck top. She pulled a pair of crumpled, dark blue skinny jeans from her suitcase. Alice danced up brandishing a pair of green and black tartan shoes with killer heels.

"Honestly, Alice, do you have to decency about your height? If I wear these I'll be, what, 2 feet taller than you?" Alice glared at Rosalie and turned away. "Alice… I was kidding."

"It wasn't funny!" Alice whined and I had to laugh. They both turned to stare at me.

"You act so much like sisters!" I informed them.

"WHAT?!" They screeched and I escaped to the bathroom to get changed. When I came out of the bathroom they were still bickering.

"Tada!" I said, and they both stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wow…" Alice breathed and I blushed deep scarlet.

"It matches!" Rosalie commented, gesturing to my face and my top. That just made be blush harder, and, to complete my luck, Emmett entered the room.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched. "There is a very polite thing to do! It is called knocking!" Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not polite, baby." Rosalie glared at him and I snickered. Emmett turned and his eyes widened.

"Woah!" My forehead creased as I contemplated whether part of my face was missing or something, everyone seemed surprised when they saw me. I smiled nervously and picked a pair of black flats from under my bed. I slipped my feet into them and grinned.

"Are we going?" I asked and the four of us left Dorm 256 and made our way down to the dining room. All heads turned towards us as we entered. As everyone was watching, I knew something was going to happen. It did. As I passed the first table my foot caught on someone's chair and I started to fall forward. I felt two hands grip my waist from behind and I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck.

"That was close." I heard Edward's voice from behind me. It made my heart flutter and I took gulps of air to slow my heartbeat back to normal. I managed to reach the table without another incident and I sat down next to Emmett. Edward sat on my other side, sandwiching me. I swallowed. Alice sat down opposite me, and Rosalie sat opposite Emmett. I boy whose name I wasn't sure of kissed Alice on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"Jasper." Edward whispered to me, as if reading my mind.

"Thanks." I whispered back and he chuckled. We turned as someone tapped the side of a glass with what sounded like a metal spoon.

"Attention!" A loud voice boomed out and everyone turned to look to the row of teachers sitting at the front. "I would like to welcome everyone back to King's Academy. If you do not know already, my name is Principal Cullen." I saw Emmett, Alice and Edward cringe slightly. I poked Edward in the ribs and this time he was the one to blush.

"I would like to welcome returning pupils back, and I would like to welcome all our new pupils here to King's. I trust you all had a good summer? I hope you enjoy your time back at King's at let the dining begin!" A large smile spread across the principal's face as he sat down. Table by table, people went up to collect their dinner from the servery. It smelt like a lamb roast dinner. When our table went up to collect our food, Emmett had a double helping while Rosalie only had a small amount on her plate. _**Opposites attract**_, I thought. On the way back to the table I almost tripped again, and again Edward was there to chivalrously save me. I blushed deep scarlet as we made our way back to our table.

"Welcome to King's Academy." I turned to see the principal smiling behind me. "Nice to meet a new friend of the family!" Edward rolled his eyes and Principal Cullen laughed.

"Dad!" Alice whined. "Why do you have to embarrass us in front of friends? It's so unfair! Why couldn't we go to another boarding school?"

"We wouldn't have met Bella, though!" Rosalie pointed out.

"No, we wouldn't." Emmett agreed and received a thump of his arm from Rosalie. "What was that for?" The rest of dinner passed in pretty much a blur. We spoke, I blushed, and we ate. Soon dinner was over and we departed to our different dorms. Edward stopped Rosalie before we left the boys, and pulled her over to one side.

"Carry on, guys! I'll catch you up in a minute!" She told us, and Alice and I returned to the dorm alone.

"I wonder what Edward wants to speak to Rose about…" Alice pondered and I shrugged. A few minutes later Rosalie bounced in with a huge smiled on your face. "Wha-"

"Secret…" Rosalie told us and grinned.

* * *

_**A/N: What did Edward talk to Rosalie about...? Hmmm... I'll be mean and leave you guessing! Reviews please =] Thanks!**_


	3. Personal Demon

_**I decided to do a bit from Edward's point of view, so this chapter kind of flits between Edward and Bella...**_

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"SHIT!" I thought, sitting up fast.

"Edward it's past midnight! Get back to sleep!" Jasper mumbled, awoken by my shout.

"Sorry!" I whispered. _**I… just… told… Rosalie… my… biggest… secret! Rosalie… The Rosalie who told everyone in 7**__**th**__** grade all the girls that I had ever crushed on in my grade. Shit shit shit shit!!!!**_ I thought to myself. I opened the door of my dorm and sprinted across the landing and up the stairs to Dorm 256. I knocked on the door and nothing happened. I waited for a few minutes and knocked again. This time it was opened.

**(BPOV)**

I opened the door to someone's incessant knocking, forgetting my hair looked like a bush and I was wearing one of my dad's shirts and an old pair of flannel pants. I stared out at a human version of Adonis. My mind was blank, I couldn't form any sentences. I couldn't even work out who it was. Then it clicked.

"Edward?"

**(EPOV)**

I love the way she made my name sound, her accent made it sound nicer, rather than something straight from a 16th century novel. My brain wasn't working properly and I was finding it hard to talk straight.

"Bella!" I looked at her hair. "You hair looks like a haystack." She cringed and I hurriedly backtracked. "I like it."

**(BPOV)**

It just had to be Edward who I opened the door to in tatty pajamas and bush-style hair.

"Your hair looks like a haystack." He informed me and I wanted to laugh and agree. "I like it."

The second part confused me; I was really not expecting him to say that.

"Did you want something?" I asked and Edward just stared at me. I glanced behind me but I was alone. Alice and Rose were asleep. Alice was also snoring. "Hello?" Edward just carried on staring. I was beginning to feel self-conscious so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Edward?!" He blinked and came back to life. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Sorry! I was wondering… if… I could speak… to R- to you."

**(EPOV)**

Shit! Why the hell had I just said that? I backpedalled quickly.

"I… uh…"

"Sure." Bella said and opened the door wider. I could hear Alice snoring and gentle pushed her onto her side. She stopped snoring and Bella sighed. "Thanks!" I chuckled and stood awkwardly in the middle of her dorm.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked, looking around for a chair. There weren't any, the only place to sit was her bed. She shrugged and gestured for me to sit down on that. I tentatively did. It was warm from her body. Bella sat down next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked and I blinked. I had already forgotten everything I was going to say.

**(BPOV)**

I realized that I probably shouldn't have offered him the seat as now I was sitting right next a gorgeous, fit, hot, sexy man who has no shirt on. I was beginning to hyperventilate and was frantically trying to calm myself down. I was sure Edward had just said something, but I had totally missed what he'd said. I took my eyes of his perfectly toned chest and ended up looking into his eyes. His deep, liquid topaz eyes that were hypnotising. They were no better than his gorgeously sculpted chest. Where was I meant to look?

"I missed what you said… I'm sorry!" I blinked at him and he raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry!"

"Bella, I didn't say anything." My forehead creased as I frowned.

"Oh…" Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching my room. I looked around wildly, I couldn't be found with a boy in my room! If Charlie was told he'd come and shoot Edward!

**(EPOV)**

I heard footsteps approaching the dorm and looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. Can you imagine the scandal? Principal's Son Found In Girls' Dorm. Ouch.

Bella motioned frantically for me to get under the duvet. I tried to make myself as flat at possible, so I wouldn't be noticed. I heard the door open. And then I heard it close again. Bella poked me, hard.

"Ouch!" I hissed at her and she snickered.

"Sorry, but she's gone!" I slid up from under the duvet and realized that I was now lying next to her on her bed. I could just imagine me and Bella on a large four poster bed in a large house do something that would obviously be totally legal. I shook my head frantically to try and clear thoughts like them from my mind. I was 14, for Christ's sake! But, still, why did she have to be so damn irresistible? She was like a demon sent to taunt me personally.

"Okay… I think I should get back now…" I realized that Bella was on the side of the bed closest to the door. I would have to climb over to get out. Luckily she realized and stood up.

**(BPOV)**

I thought that the teacher was going to discover Edward! I was freaking right there, and I could feel warmth radiating off Edward's body. Edward's perfect, muscular, toned, gorgeous, Adonis-like sculpted, tempting body. I quickly stood up to let Edward out. He slid off my bed and stood up. He always made situations seem relatively normal.

"I will see you in the morning?" He made it more like a question than a statement so I nodded. His hand moved to push a lock of hair behind my ear. I swear I felt a small electric shock when he touched me. His hand was so warm, nice against my cold skin. Then he took his hand away and smiled nervously. "Bye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward." I watched him leave and closed the door behind him. It was only at 4am that I realized he hadn't said what he had come for. I fell asleep contemplating this thought.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's a bit shorter this time, I only just reached 1000! Please review =]**_


	4. Silent Fire Bush

_**This chapter is a little fluffy as I wanted to introduce two new characters to you! I bet you can guess who they are! I used the film description of one as I thought it made the character work better =] No shouting at me!! This is my Christmas present to all you lovely people who have been reviewing, those reviews are awesome, I love you guys! Keep it up =] =] =]**_

* * *

I was awoken by Rosalie. She had me by the shoulders and was violently shaking me.

"Rosalie, I have an alarm!" I growled at her and stumbled over to the bathroom. It was locked. I thumped on the door. "ALICE!" I screeched and the door opened.

"Who the hell?" I asked as a girl with a bush of unnatural red hair opened the door.

"Woah! Calm it!" The girl edged nervously around me. I glared at Rosalie.

"Who the hell is she Rose?" Rose shrugged.

"She arrived this morning. Don't ask, I have no idea!" I grabbed some clothes and hurried into the bathroom to change. After dinner last night I had picked out my only pair of designer jeans, which mom's boyfriend Phil had bought me the Christmas before. They were from a designer called "Rock and Republic" and they actually fit real well. I had also picked out a plain white t-shirt and a yellow cardigan. I brushed my teeth and attempted to make my hair sit flat. I was unsuccessful, so I just left it loose. As I came out of the bathroom Alice scurried over to me.

"Are those Rock and Republic jeans?" She asked me and I nodded.

"How the hell do you know that Alice?" She laughed.

"It's a knack!" She grinned impishly at me and I smiled back. "That suits you." She gestured towards my outfit and I smiled gratefully. I picked out a simple pair of black ballerina flats. I sat down on my bed and waited to know what we were waiting for.

"The boys are coming over and then we are going down for breakfast." Rosalie explained and I nodded. Now I understood.

"Right… How long do the boys take to get ready in the morning?" I joked and Rosalie grinned.

"I don't know, but food always gets Emmett out of bed!" I grinned at her.

"I bet you'd know a lot about Emmett in bed!" Rosalie's face flushed red and I grinned. "Just kidding!"

"BELLA!" She shrieked and hit me with a pillow. Alice came over to us.

"Emmett in bed and pillow fights… What the heck are you two talking about?" Rosalie and I glanced at each other.

"Nothing!" We said in unison, and then collapsed in fits of giggles. Alice sighed and went back to whatever she was doing, which looked like online shopping on her BlackBerry. There was a loud knock on the door. Rosalie looked at me which set us off laughing again. We stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, grinning when he saw Alice. "Hello honey!" He grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Alice flushed in embarrassment and delight.

"Now it's my turn!" Emmett boomed and crushed Rosalie to him. Rosalie and I were still laughing which made their kiss seem rather more interesting than expected. I heard Edward's soft chuckle, I hadn't noticed him behind Emmett.

"Do I get a go?" He joked softly, so that no one else would hear. I grinned at him and shrugged.

"If you're sure you can bear it." I snickered and he smiled. "After last night I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"What about last night?" Emmett turned at my last comment. "Edward, what did you do to Bella last night?" Edward put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Nothing, Em, nothing!"

"I should hope so Edward; I don't want my little brother getting hip action before me!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh again and I flushed scarlet. Edward chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Emmett, breakfast might have finished if we don't hurry." He joked and Emmett turned around faster than I would have thought possible.

"WHAT?! Come, my fair maiden, let's us not starve to death!" Emmett dragged Rosalie down the stairs and she looked back at us, glaring at Edward.

"You'll pay for this!" She laughed as Emmett dragged her down the stairs.

"Coming?" Edward asked me and I nodded. "Alice, Jasper, are you coming?" Alice and Jasper followed us down the stairs with the red-head tailing on silently.

"Who is she?" Edward asked him softly and I shrugged. "There's this new guy in our dorm too, he's giving us the silent treatment, just like her. Maybe they know each other?"

"We'll see soon enough." I pointed out as we had just reached the dining hall. We made our way over to our normal table where Emmett was already scoffing down a large plate of bacon and eggs, with Rosalie looking at him pointedly with a bowl of what looked like Alpen. The red-headed girl form our dorm stopped to talk with a tall guy with long blond hair.

"That's the guy from our dorm." Edward informed me in a low whisper and I nodded.

"Quiet people stick together." I joked, as Edward, Alice, Jasper and I headed up to get some breakfast. I took some white toast and marmite, while Edward took a bowl of cereal and an apple. Alice took some pancakes and syrup and Jasper had a small helping of bacon and some wheat toast. We took our trays back to the table and I was surprised to find that I didn't trip over once. We sat down in the way we sat before, Alice next to Jasper and me next to Edward. We were like three couples. Except only two of the three were actually dating… I flushed at hid my face behind my hair as I buttered my toast.

"What's your first class, Bella?" Alice asked, trying to break through the silence barrier that seemed to be hovering over our table.

"Physics." I muttered. I hated physics; I really didn't see the point of it.

"Same!" Alice squeaked and offered me a high-five. I slapped her hand, almost spilling my drink in the same movement. Luckily Edward caught my drink before it went everywhere.

"I have Physics as well." He smiled at me and I returned the favor. "So does Jasper. I think it's because we're all doing Spanish or something."

"I'm doing German." I informed him. "Maybe because we're all in math set one?" He shrugged.

"Could be, us three are and I take it you are too." He smiled. "You'll be all alone in German!" He realized and I tried to hide my smile at his obvious disappointment that I wasn't doing Spanish. We then lapsed back into silence to finish our food. Once breakfast was over, we departed from the lunch hall and returned to our dorms.

"You and Edward seemed to be getting on well." Rosalie smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Rose, I wouldn't think you noticed! I thought you had been staring into Emmett's eyes the whole time!" I joked and she laughed.

"He has nice eyes!" She said defensively and Alice laughed.

"You are talking about my brother, Rose!" Rosalie flushed deep scarlet. "Hey, that's Bella's job!" The comment made **me** blush as well and Alice started to laugh. "That's much better."

_**

* * *

This is a little shout out to my friends Jo, Kitty, Izzy, April and Mia! I want to wish them a very happy Christmas! Happy Christmas to all my other readers too!!! You guys are awesome! **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**- Penny**_

* * *

_**PS - There is a link in my profile to some of Bella and Rosalie's clothes which I have mentioned if you want to check them out =]  
**_


	5. Merry Christmas From Me! X

**Okay, so, this isn't a new chapter I just wanted to say something to you guys!**

**You guys are absolutely **_**awesome,**_** this is my best story so far it seems!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has kept on reading and put me on alert and favorited and everything, looking at my emails makes me feel ****great**** now!**

**I'd like to wish everyone an absolutely awesome ****Christmas**** and I hope you get everything you wish for!**

**If you don't celebrate ****Christmas****, then just have an awesome time doing whatever you are doing (lol, sorry if that sounds really insensitive!) and I hope that when it comes around to the ****Christmas**** type event of your **_**religion**_** that it's totally **_**amazing**_** too!**

**A **_**huge**_** hug to all my mates out there who have read through and encouraged me to carry on writing my fan fiction! I hope you all have a splendid ****Christmas**** and that you get **_**exactly**_** what you wanted!**

**And again, thanks to everyone who **_**reads**_** and **_**reviews**_** and **_**favorites**_** and put on **_**alert**_** my stories, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so **_**grateful**_** to you all!**

**- Penny**


	6. Dazzled in Geometry

_**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing reviews, I love reading what you think! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas, I certainly did! I apologize for not updating for over a week!**_

* * *

Alice towed me to our Physics class and pulled me over to a table at the back. We weren't the first there, but people were still arriving after us. Alice was pointing them out as they entered the lab.

"Lucinda Kummel. She is such a bitch and she has no fashion sense. The guy she's with is her boyfriend. He's Lucas Brennan. He's such a player, I saw him kissing Diana Marshall yesterday. That's Caitlin Jimenez. She's such a teacher's pet. She has a twin, Abbie. I don't know how they are related; Abbie is such a nice person! The guy with the long black hair is Embry Call. He doesn't really talk to us much; he's a bit of a loner. You see the girl with the glasses? That's Emily Sullivan. Hey, there's Edward and Jasper! EDWARD! JASPER!" She shouted and I cringed as everyone turned round to look at her. Mr Garrett walked over to our table.

"Alice, please do not shout in the classroom."

"Yes, sir." Alice said and turned away and started talking to Jasper. They were discussing about some autumn dance.

"Hi." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi." I couldn't think of what to say. Luckily, I was saved by Mr Garrett.

"Class, please sit down! I would like you to put up your hand if you would like a second-hand textbook." Caitlin Jimenez put up her hand and so did I. My parents were already paying enough to let me go to King's, so I could at least get the school books cheaper! Alice had already pulled out her textbook, and so had Edward and Jasper. Mr Garrett handed me a textbook. It was in relatively good condition. I flicked through the pages, and only saw a few pen marks on it.

"Excuse me Mr Garrett, but my textbook has been written in." Caitlin had a really whiny voice, I noted. Mr Garrett shrugged/

"There were only two second-hand textbooks, Caitlin." Caitlin glared at me and turned back to her desk. I heard someone chuckle and I realized that it was Edward. I looked at him and he smirked. Mr Garrett handed a new textbook to everyone else except Alice, Jasper, Edward, Caitlin and I. Mr Garrett told us to turn to page 273 and start on the "What Do You Know?" section. Alice and I conferred on the answers we weren't sure of and ended up finishing in less than ten minutes. I noticed that Edward had already finished as well. Jasper was still writing.

After fifteen minutes Jasper had finished, but most other people were still writing or conferring. After twenty minutes most people had finished, except Lucas, Lucinda and another girl who I didn't know. Mr Garrett handed out some worksheets which we had to write the answers in these little boxes. Alice and I finished the worksheet before the thirty minute bell. Mr Garrett stopped everyone after another ten minutes and said that if we hadn't finished we'd have to do it for homework.

"I need you to get into groups of four. A little pop quiz now!" Some people groaned. Alice beckoned Edward and Jasper over. Mr Garrett asked Lucinda to hand out some mini whiteboards, Lucas to hand out board pens and Caitlin to hand out cloths. Mr Garrett pointed a remote and the interactive whiteboard and a PowerPoint presentation started. The instructions read:

_In groups of four answer the following questions. Hold up your boards after the count down has finished._

Alice took the board and pen and after making sure that everyone was ready Mr Garrett started the first question. It was a very easy one and we had the answer in only a few seconds. The thirty second countdown was down to twenty seconds.

"Hold up your boards!" Alice held up the board. Most people got it correct, apart from Lucinda's group.

"Idiots." Alice whispered and I smiled. Mr Garrett started the next question. It was a bit harder, but not by much. We got the answer before the countdown got too far down. We held up the board when we were told to (see how good we are?) and we got it right, again. A few more people got it wrong this time. Including Lucinda's group. The next question had a two minute countdown. I was surprised, I didn't know the answer. Edward was the one who got the answer first, and he wrote it down. His writing was like it had been typed, it was flowing and calligraphic. As usual, it was correct. Mr Garrett put down the remote and started collecting up the boards, and Lucinda and Lucas collected the cloths and pens.

"Homework." Mr Garrett stated, and groans came from the side of the room where Lucinda and her cronies sat. "Is to complete this worksheet." He waved a worksheet at us. "It is to be handed in tomorrow morning, on my desk."

To me, that didn't sound like a bad deal. A worksheet, it couldn't be that difficult. I picked four off the pile and took them back to my desk and gave the other three to Alice, Edward and Jasper. Mr Garrett came over to us.

"I hope you let Bella say some answers?" He asked.

"Bella got two of them." Edward told him, and Mr Garrett raised his eyebrows.

"Good work. " The bell rang and he turned round the face everyone else. "Class dismissed."

"Geometry next." Alice groaned. I brightened; math was one of my favorite subjects.

"Can I sit next to Jasper?" Alice asked Edward and I. I shrugged.

"Sure. If you want." I told her. She hugged me.

"Thanks Bella!" There was only one desk left, and Edward had just placed his folders on the table. I placed my folders next to his.

"Can I sit here?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure." He said, pulling out my chair for me. I sat down just as the teacher, Miss Sweeney came in. Her surname reminded me of the horror film with Johnny Depp, Sweeney Todd. After being given our textbooks, Miss Sweeney gave a short explanation on vertexes, rays and angles. We were instructed to start on exercise 5A. It had a little number next to it. I asked Edward what it meant and he explained that it was a level. This was Level 7 work, which would be a Grade D at GCSE. GRADE D??? That's rubbish! Then he told me that a Grade D would be a good GCSE grade for a thirteen year old.

Question 1 was very simple, and it was not a level 7 question. All the questions, 2-10 were level 8. Question 1 was level 5 and Questions 11 and 12 were level 8. I finished the first question quickly, it was naming angles. My horrible scrawl read: Obtuse, Reflex, Acute, Right, Reflex, Acute, Acute, Obtuse, Acute, Reflex, Acute.

Question two was slightly harder. Edward pointed out a mistake on one of them. I had written that it was intersecting, while the answer should have been perpendicular. Question three was writing which angles were corresponding, which were adjacent and which were vertical. Question four was the same, only slightly harder. Question five was to draw an example of each. I worked through each question, understanding most of them. Question eleven totally stumped me. I glanced at Edward's work and noticed that he was just finishing off question twelve.

"I'm stuck on question eleven." I hissed, feeling embarrassed in case he thought that I was stupid.

"You want me to help?" He seemed surprised and I blushed.

"It's probably really easy... But yeah, I would like your help." He smiled at me and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Sure. You see here, you need to multiply pi by 100, and then divide the answer by 4." I did this, and he started explaining the next one. "Now on here it's a bit harder. First name the radius, a central angle and a chord. Now, if a pizza is sliced into 9 congruent pieces what is the measure of the central angle represented by each slice? A circle is 360°, yes? You just divide 360 by 9, which makes?"

"40°" I replied.

"Right. So if this angle is 40, what are these two?" I thought about it. A triangle was 180°…

"But that bit is curved, right?" Edward grinned and nodded.

"Exactly. So, you multiply the arc by this measurement here, and then you take 40 from 180, then you divide 140 by two and then you divide THIS measurement by two and then you add this measurement and that measurement." I nodded slowly. Then I brightened. I actually understood! I scribbled down the answer and Edward smiled.

"Correct." I looked at the clock; the lesson would finish in ten minutes.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"5B." Edward grinned.

_**

* * *

A/N: I don't know totally how the geometry thingy works haha so no shouting! That's why it's all "this measurement, that measurement!" Please read and review, I'd like to know if you like it! Thanks!**_


	7. Seahawks and Soda

_**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! I wanted to complete this chapter before school starts, which, unfortunately, is tomorrow. It's a bit strange typing this out on a laptop, at my bezzie's house while we are having a CSI: Miami marathon!**_

* * *

At lunch, Emmett and Rosalie joined us. We sat at the same table that we had for dinner the night before. I noticed that the red haired girl from our dorm was sitting with the guy with the long blond hair again. They kept looking over at us and then whispering to each other. I pointed this out to Alice while we were in the jet line.

"Just ignore the unsociable losers." She told me, so I took her advice and ignored them. I sat next to Edward again, and listened while they compared stories about the day. Edward was very courteous and did not mention anything about my confusion in Geometry. Everything was going smoothly until I reached for my soda, and disaster happened. I caught the side of the can with my hand and, as if it was in slow motion, I saw it tip… It spilt all over the table but Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward managed to jump up from their chairs so that it did not spill on them. I, however, unfortunately did not move out of the way. Soda spilled off the table and onto my (designer!) jeans.

Alice ran to get some cloths to mop up the mess while Edward helped me up. A few minutes later, Alice returned with cloths and started mop up the soda from the table. Edward took me to the kitchen and led me through toward a door that led to where the trash was, and then through another door which led to the staircase to my dormitory. I guessed that he took me that way so that I would not be so embarrassed to have to walk past all my peers with soaked jeans.

"Thanks." I told him and he smiled at me. We arrived at my dorm and he waited outside for me. I grabbed a pair of mid-rise straight 552 jeans and stripped off my soda-covered pair. As I headed for the bathroom, I threw them into my laundry basket. I wiped my legs down with a damp flannel to get rid of the stickiness, patted them dry with a towel, and pulled on my fresh pair. They accentuated my long legs quite well, I thought. I exited the bathroom and threw the flannel and towel in with my jeans in the laundry basket. I went back outside to see Edward leaning on the wall, looking like a perfect human sculpture of Adonis.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. We made our way back to the lunch hall, where our now dry table was. I sat down and tried not to look like a girl who had just spilt soda all over her pants. Edward and I were just returning our trays to the kitchen when the bell for registration rang. Edward sprinted up the stairs to our homeroom, dragging me behind him. We arrived just as Mr Varner did, and sat down breathless at the back of the classroom. I probably looked like I had just run a marathon, while Edward looked as if he'd just been out for a light stroll. It was so unfair! Mr Varner started role call and after about fifteen people, he called my name.

"Isabella Swan?" I cringed, and grimaced at the use of my full name, but I answered without contradicting him.

"Yes, Mr Varner."

"Yes, SIR." Mr. Varner frowned at me and I heard some people laugh. I shrunk back down into my seat, my cheeks burning scarlet in embarrassment.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled, and Mr. Varner finally carried on with role call.

"Victoria Taylor?"

"Yes, sir." I recognized that voice… I looked up and saw that it was the girl with the bushy red hair from my dorm who had spoken. I wondered what her blond friend was called.

"James Taylor?"

"Yes, sir." James was Victoria's brother then… Mr. Varner carried on calling out names.

"Hannah Thorndon? Ryan Torres? Melissa Washington?" So far, everyone was here. "Alicia Watts? Michael Wood?"

Mr. Varner put down the register; everyone was present for the first day back. This surprised me. Back at my school in Phoenix, half the class normally missed the first week, as they were still on their holidays in places such as Antigua, Spain, Barbados and many other similarly sunny places. My class in Phoenix was also much larger that at King's. At King's my class was only about twenty people, the whole grade was less than fifty. In Phoenix, my class was over thirty people, and the whole grade was about 300 people in total. I wandered over to where Victoria was sitting. She was sitting next to James and they were talking about some TV program. I caught some words: Don, Charlie, theory. They were talking about Numb3rs! I could possibly add something to this conversation…

"Hi Victoria." I smiled brightly at her and she turned and glared at me.

"What do you want?" I winced, she was being rather harsh.

"Hello Isabella, I'm James." James smirked at me and I ignored him.

"I just wanted to introduce myself; I didn't really get the chance this morning. I'm Bella." I smiled at her but she still glared at me.

"Well, hello, Bella. Apologies for Vicky's bitchiness, she's always been like that." I smiled nervously at James, and then realized I could get the information I wanted out of James. I perched on the edge of the table in front of him.

"She's your sister, then?" I asked him, blatantly ignoring Victoria's complaints about me sitting on the desk.

"Half-sister." He corrected me. "I don't think I could bear it if I was fully related to her. I got the good genes, she got the bitch genes."

"Oh shut up James. At least I don't try to hit on every person I meet." Victoria sneered at me and I bit my lip.

"Me neither, Vicky dearest. Only the girls." James smirked and we went back to ignoring her.

"Where are you from?" I asked him and he smiled.

"California. San Diego, baby." He grinned and I returned the favor.

"Sweet. You like sport?" I hated sport, but I was going to play along to find out all about them. James seemed willing to talk.

"Football. Chargers are the best!" I grimaced.

"You can't believe that! Seahawks are so much better!" James laughed.

"The Seahawks are at 4 and 12 honey, you can't believe that that's good?"

"The score isn't everything." I retorted.

"Which is better, 8 and 8 or 4 and 12? Believe me, the Chargers are way better."

"If she wants to kid herself that the Seahawks are any good, just let her. Don't waste your breath." Victoria was obviously bored of listening to our conversation about football. I took this as my cue to leave. I noticed that James was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to me.

"Call me." He said. I turned away, scrunching the piece of paper into number mush in my hand. I returned to Edward and saw Alice sitting on the edge of the table.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"Apart from that Victoria is a total bitch?" She laughed. "James supports the San Diego Chargers –"

"They suck!" Edward interrupted.

"Victoria is James' half-sister and they live in San Diego, California," Alice nodded, and I was rather proud of my skills of getting information. Just grin and bear it. I looked up as Alice was already on a different subject.

"About the Autumn Dance…" Alice began.

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Please read and review, I love knowing what you think of them! This was slightly fluffy I guess not much happened, I was mostly introducing James and Victoria to you! It's going to be better in the next chapter, I promise!_

_Here is the link to Bella's jeans!_ /7e35mt


	8. Jerks and Jackets

_**A/N: Thanks for the (rather measly) amount of reviews for the last chapter… Please read! I hope you like this chapter; it's a bit shorter than normal! I'm trying to write a chapter a day but I'm now back at school and the evil teachers give us too much homework =[**_

* * *

Sure enough, as Alice had predicted, Mr Cullen spoke to us about the Autumn Dance at dinner. He'd probably told Alice anyway, but she did seem to have an uncanny knack for guessing things. For dinner we sat at our regular table, in our regular place. I was between Emmett and Edward and opposite Alice. He rang the little bell that was always in front of his place setting and stood up.

"Good evening everyone, I hope that you have had a good first day back here at King's. As you probably know or have been told, every semester we hold a dance. In October, October the 23rd to be precise, we will be having our annual Autumn Dance. This year's main theme is Eternal Elegance. The rest is up to you to plan! Please see Alice Cullen with ideas." I knew that Alice would have something to do with the dance. She was visibly shining as everyone turned to look at us. I could feel my cheeks burning red and turned my face away so people wouldn't see it. Mr Cullen sat down again and Alice started talking about the dance. I knew that now she was started, she wouldn't stop. She would probably carry on in the dorm.

"Okay, so, Jasper and I are going, I take it Emmett and Rosalie are going together… What about you Edward? Bella?" I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm going…" I muttered. Alice turned to me.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I stared down at my empty plate.

"I… I…"

"YES?!" Alice practically screamed. I couldn't tell if anyone was looking or not, as I had my back to them.

"Alice, give it a rest." Edward jumped to my defence and I was grateful to him for it. I was practically wilting under Alice's death glare.

"But she HAS to come!" Alice whined. "Bella, it'll be fun! We'll find you a date!"

"It's not that I don't have a date…" I told her, and bit my lip. I didn't really want to say the reason why I didn't want to go.

"But WHY then, Bella?" Alice was still whining. I didn't mind about having a date, not much, anyway. There was someone who I did want to go with but he'd never ask me.

"I…" I decided just to say it. "I can't dance, Alice!"

Edward laughed, and I glared at him. It wasn't funny! He grinned at me and I returned the grin with a glare that could rival Alice's.

"Neither can Jasper." Alice pointed out, and Jasper colored.

"Alice!" Now I was laughing, for once no one seemed to care about my inability to dance. Back home if you couldn't dance… well, then you were pretty much an outcast. It really sucked. I was glad the atmosphere here was so much lighter.

"The only boy on this table who can dance is Edward." Rosalie told me and Emmett looked hurt.

"I can dance! I'll show you on October 23rd and prove you wrong!" Now we were all laughing as they each aimed digs at each other, trying to out do everyone else. After a few more minutes of being rude about each other, we exited the dinner hall and made our way back to our dorms.

"Bells, didn't you have a jacket?" Edward pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I must have left it in the dinner hall." I groaned. I'd have to walk back down the stairs and along the corridors to get it.

"Come on, I'll come with you." I shook my head; I could find it by myself. He shrugged. "If you're sure…"

I assured him that I was and started to make my way back down the stairs and along the corridors back down to the dinner hall. I arrived in the doorway at saw it hanging on the back of the chair where I had been sitting. I walked over to the table and pulled it off the chair, almost tripping on the lead from the cleaner's vacuum cleaner. I slipped it over my shoulders and retreated from the dinner hall, almost walking into the cleaning lady this time. I was just on the landing when I heard someone behind me. I turned.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Bella." My instincts told me to back away from the slightly creepy, almost stalker-ish tone to his voice. I ignored my instincts and stood my ground. I would only fall over anyway. I backed away slightly… into a wall. He smiled, rather evilly in face and put his palms flat against the wall, blocking me in a human cage. I swallowed and looked at his face.

"Poor Bella, is she scared?" He said, in a voice that you might use to a baby. I bristled and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "You can't think that you don't want me?"

He was insane! I was practically flat out against the wall; the only thing in my vision was his face, which was twisted into a villainous smile. If I had foreseen what he was going to do I would have kicked him or something… but I didn't. Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me fiercely in a man-desperate-for-water way. I tried to push him away but I was locked in his little cage.

"JAMES?! BELLA???!!!!! GET OFF HER!" I heard the familiar voice and then realized what I could do. I brought my knee up hard and James doubled over clutching at his crotch. I stumbled out of his little human cage and fell into Edward's outstretched arms.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like my slightly soppy, cute ending haha. Please review and say whether you liked it, it makes my day to come home from a rather (boring) tiring day at school and read all your nice comments! **_


	9. Trials and Tanya

_**A/N: I like to read your reviews… but can you write more for me? =P I love to know what you think and sometimes it just makes me WANT to write more =D**_

* * *

Edward picked me up in his arms and ran with me up the stairs, ignoring my weak protests to be let down. I think the reason why he didn't believe that I would be able to walk was when he had let go of me to take me to my dorm, my legs and turned to jelly and I had crumpled to the floor. He slammed open the door, causing Alice and Rose to jump up in fright. Edward laid me on my bed and grabbed Alice's phone from her bed.

"HEY!" She protested and Edward glared at her.

"OUT!" He ordered and I winced at the volume of which he shouted. My head ached from where James had pushed me into the wall; I had hit my head hard.

"Rosalie, get Emmett." He added. "FAST!"

Rosalie and Alice left the room; they had no idea what was going on. Edward fetched a cold cloth to put against my forehead. He had just typed in a phone number when Emmett entered. He ran over to us and knelt on the floor next to where I was lying.

"Bella?" He asked softly. "What happened?"

"James happened." I told him and I saw his mouth curve into a smile.

"What has the bastard done now?" Emmett chuckled and Edward started talking on the phone. He had put it on speakerphone so we could hear what he was saying.

"Denali, Cullen and Volterra, how may I help you?" A female voice, possibly a receptionist said.

"I must speak with Tanya, and promptly. Tell her it is Edward. Edward Cullen." He said; his irritation showing in his voice. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was only thirteen, he seemed so mature in many ways. Thirteen going on thirty, I thought.

"One minute, please." The voice said and he was put on hold. Someone else answered now.

"Edward! How good it is to hear from you! How may I help you?" That must be Tanya, I reasoned.

"I have a case for you." He stated and I gasped.

"Edward! It's no case!" I protested and he made a shushing motion with his hand and I immediately shut up.

"On what charge?" Tanya answered, seemingly interested.

"Sexual harassment." Edward said and Emmett jumped up.

"That BASTARD! I will KILL him!" He roared, and went to leave the room, more than likely to take malicious revenge on James by beating him to a blond haired pulp. I grabbed his wrist before he could go on a search for James.

"Emmett, leave it. He isn't worth it." I whispered hoarsely, my throat hurting for some reason.

"Sexual harassment?!" Tanya asked incredulously. "What did he do?"

"How about forced her up about the wall, which cause her possible concussion, kissed her, hurt her, need I say more?" He told her, his face red in anger.

"Concussion." I scoffed. Edward glared at me and again I shut up immediately. It was if he held some sort of mental power over me. I guess he does, if you believe in the power of love? Maybe I do have concussion… I never normally think like this… I realized that Edward was just putting the phone down.

"Tanya will be here in an hour." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Edward! I am FINE!" I huffed, quite irritated at his manner.

"Ah, arguing like a married couple already." Emmett joked and I glared at him. "Why did you want me here, Eddie?"

"Two things," Edward said, "and the first thing is, don't call me Eddie! The second thing is I need some advice. Come over here a minute and give Bella some peace."

Emmett stood up and sat down on Alice's bed next to Edward. Edward whispered something to Emmett, and Emmett's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! You w-" Edward clamped a hand over Emmett's mouth.

"Emmett!" He growled and Emmett chuckled.

"Ah, little brother, how sweet of you. I would much love to live in your mind; it must be so similar to a Jane Austen novel." I smiled at this, remembering Edward and my discussion on Austen's novel Pride and Prejudice, which we shared a love of. Emmett stood up.

"Well, I should be going. I will go and join Rose, Alice and Jazz in my dorm and leave you two alone. Goodbye." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sat up, placing my pillows against the wall so I could sit comfortably. I brought up my legs against my chest and hugged them to myself.

"Are you cold?" Edward questioned me and I shook my head.

"Not at all. Just slightly… shaken up." I smiled wryly and he approached me and sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and I glanced up at him in surprise instead of looking at my covers which I had been fiddling with, twisting around in my hands.

"Why are you sorry? What have you done?" He looked down at his hands and didn't reply for a while.

"If I'd gone with you then none of this would have happened…" He murmured and I wondered why he was blaming himself.

"Edward! I told you not to come with me, don't blame yourself!" He frowned and worry lines appeared on his forehead. I leant forward and gently moved a lock of his hair out of his eyes. He looked up and caught my gaze. I smiled at him and he returned my smile with his trademark smile, the slightly crooked one.

"Bella…" He murmured.

"Yes?"

"About the Autumn Dance…" I groaned.

"Alice will force me don't worry, I won't be sitting around all alone or anything!" He shook his head.

"It wasn't that. I was wondering… I wanted to ask you… Well, Bella, will y-" There was a knock on the door and Edward jumped up to open the door. A woman in her mid-twenties was standing in the doorway, a briefcase in one hand and a laptop case in the other. She had long black hair and was wearing business-like clothes. I got up form the bed and walked over. I smiled at her.

"I'm Bella." I told her and put my hand out for her briefcase. She handed it to me and I placed it on the writing desk in the corner of the room.

"Tanya." She told me. We sat down together and Edward and Tanya discussed what 'we', or more likely 'they' were going to do. I was only half listening, the other half was mulling over what Edward had been saying before the interruption. Will I what? What did he want to ask me? What about the Autumn Dance? I was pretty sure he wasn't asking me to it, there were so many nicer (and prettier) girls to go with. Maybe advice for Alice? No, I have not much fashion sense… I really have no idea, I really hope he'll ask me after Tanya is gone otherwise I will never get to sleep as I'll be trying to work out what he was going to ask.

That night I didn't get to sleep until three in the morning.

_**

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do! I made up Tanya really; I didn't really use the book's description of her or anything. Please review!**_


	10. Explanations

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter! My average is less than four reviews per chapter, but I have over 500 hits for January already! Reviews, I beg you! :P**_

* * *

Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I were summoned to the principal's office over the loudspeaker. I flushed bright red as everyone turned us. I could hear people whispering, obviously wondering why we were being called to Mr. Cullen's office. We trouped out of the homeroom and when we arrived at Mr. Cullen's office, Edward knocked.

"Enter!" A voice called form within. Edward opened the door to reveal Mr. Cullen sitting opposite nine chairs, two of which were filled. I was about to walk in when I noticed who were sitting on the chairs. My eyes widened and I stopped were I was standing.

"Come on, Bella." Alice said, tugging at my hand.

"I am not going in the same room as _him_." I hissed, still not entering the office.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Alice exclaimed and dragged me into the office. I avoided James' smug look and instead stared at my feet. I sat between Edward and Emmett, as far away form James as I could without being on the end of the row. Tanya sat between James and Rosalie, and Alice between Rosalie and Edward. Mr. Cullen stood up and leant forward on the desk.

"I am VERY disappointed to hear of certain people's behaviour in this school. King's Academy upholds the highest standards, and from what I have heard from Miss Denali here, it is illegal as well as immoral. I am very disappointed to hear of this. Mr. Nimadi, what is your explanation?" James smirked.

"I was simply returning from dinner when Miss Swan suddenly came onto me. I am innocent, sir." He smirked at me and I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I tried to blink them back; how could be so evil and hurtful?

"Miss Swan, your explanation?" Mr. Cullen turned to me and I swallowed. Everyone was looking at me.

"I went back to fetch my jacket from the hall after dinner. I was making my way back to my dorm when James called me. I turned round and he trapped me against the wall. He forced me into kissing him and I hit my head against the wall. That was when Edward came in." I stared down at my hands the whole time as I was saying this. It sounded so stupid and childish.

"Edward?" Mr. Cullen growled, sounding angrier by the minute.

"Bella's story is correct as far as I know. I pulled James off of her as he had trapped her against the wall. I did see him make her head hit the wall though." His eyes narrowed as he said this and I felt him grip my hand. He looked at me as I looked up. I quickly looked away again. Mr. Cullen slammed his fists down on the desk.

"Tanya is here to make this a COURT CASE. Do you not understand that this is serious?" James swore and this just made Mr. Cullen even angrier. "I will not have any language of that sort in my school, young man. You are in enough trouble already!"

"Why a court case? It's not serious at all. Bella just likes me too much, it's obvious!" I saw the familiar smirk spread across James' face. I practically crushed Edward's hand in anger.

"I do not like you one iota!" I stormed, jumping up. "How DARE you?"

Mr. Cullen glared at me and Emmett pulled me back down into my seat.

"Hey, Bella, shut up. It'll be so much easier." He hissed and I flushed deep scarlet. I had such a big mouth; I should really try to keep it shut some time.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen" I said. I could feel the tears leaking profoundly from my eyes now. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see the disappointment in Mr. Cullens eyes. I didn't want to see the anger in Edward's face or the smugness on James'. I didn't want anyone to see my tears. All I wanted to do was go to my room and cry. I just wanted to hide under my duvet where the world always seems okay.

"OUT of my office. NOW!" Mr. Cullen ordered and I jumped up and ran from the room, tears overflowing from my eyes. I heard shouts of protest as I ran into people coming out of classrooms. I ran up the stairs, falling and catching myself with my hands. I threw open the door to the dorm and slammed it behind me. I collapsed onto my bed, and cried into the pillow.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "Bella?"

It was Alice. She opened the door and it hit the wall with the force she used to push it. She thumped on the bathroom door, at the same time shouting my name.

"Go away!" I sobbed; I just wanted to be left alone to cry.

"LET ME IN BELLA!" Alice yelled and I splashed my face with water so my eyes weren't as puffy before replying.

"Leave me ALONE, Alice!"

"FINE!" Alice shouted and stomped off. I heard some say something so low that I could not hear the exact words. It was a male voice, possibly Jasper. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away…" I mumbled, my voice having been worn down by my shouting match with Alice.

"Bella, please. It's Edward. Just let me talk to you, please!" I could still feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Edward, please just leave me alone!" I begged, thinking of how red my eyes would be from all the crying. I didn't want him to see me like this at all. I wished that I would just fade into nothingness. No one would miss me, except possibly Charlie. Renee would be able to have Phil all to herself without being interrupted by me… My old best friends, Jessica and Lauren wouldn't care. They were probably making out with all the guys at school and had another girl in their little group already.

"Bella, please, I must talk to you!" I stood up and tried to neaten myself up a bit with no success. I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it a fraction so that I could see Edward's face.

"What?" I asked, irritated. Why couldn't people just understand that I wanted to be left alone? Edward pushed the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the edge of the bath.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N: Please say what you think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and write possibly Chapters 10 and 11 tomorrow!!!**_


	11. Dreams and Detentions

_**AN: Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe you all read my chapters so fast! I am trying to get a chapter up a day, so hopefully by February or at least March I will be able to start my sequel! I'm really happy, already I have had over 1,400 views for January alone (on all my stories) and yesterday I got almost 500! **__**I have had 1,248 hits for this story in ten days too, it's awesome! This makes me slightly hyper, as you might have guessed! I think the Autumn Dance will be about Chapter 12 or 13, and thank you to **_**Siriusly-LOLing** _**and**_ **soxmuchxmorexx3**_** for inspriring this idea with their reviews, as I had a slight case of writer's block =[**_

* * *

"We need to talk." Was all he said. I looked at him. We did need to talk. I decided to tell him what my thoughts were before he could even open his mouth.

"Why are you so mad at me? Why is Mr. Cullen so mad at me? What have I done?" I begged. I wanted to know. I HAD to know. I hadn't done anything! Did they think it was my fault that James liked me too much? It wasn't my fault! It slightly was, as if I had gone back with Edward, none of this would have happened. But it was JAMES who had done this to me, it wasn't as if I had had a say in any of this!

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." I glanced at Edward. At least I now knew that he knew my name. "Bella, we aren't mad at you. Why would we be mad at you? I couldn't be mad at you! It's James we're all mad at, not you! You are just so… vulnerable. I don't ever want to see you hurt."

His words helped a bit, but his comment about me being vulnerable stung a bit. I could so take care of myself; I didn't need some perfect, bronze-haired, gorgeous, human version of Adonis to help me get through life! I didn't! Edward carried on with his little speech.

"Bella, do you realize how hard it was to stop myself from just killing James, there and then? He was standing right near the stairs, just one little push and it would all be over. No more James, no more worries. All that stopped me was the fact that I'd never see you again. You wouldn't want to be near some psycho murderer. Would you?"

I looked up into his startlingly beautiful emerald green eyes. He held my gaze and it was me who looked away first. I was no match for him. No match for anything. In looks, intelligence… nothing. Why he would even want to be around me, I had no idea. No idea whatsoever. I would want to be with Edward whether he was psycho murderer of not.

"You WOULD?" Edward asked incredulously. I looked up. I had said that out loud?! Oops.

"Yes…" I mumbled, trying to think of something witty and intelligent to say. As usual I had nothing. I looked down at the floor, trying to use my hair as a curtain to stop Edward from seeing the unavoidable blush flood my cheeks.

"Bella." Edward whispered my name and sat down next to me. He put his arm round my shoulders and I tried to control my breathing. My heart was erratic, beating ten to the dozen. He pulled me into a one-armed hug and I felt his lips touch my hair.

"Bella." He said again. I leaned into him, inhaling his fragrance. It was a mixture of Calvin Klein Eternity and well… Edward. Unlike most boys back home, he didn't smell of sweat or anything else similarly disgusting. He just smelt of… Edward. It was an indescribable fragrance, a personal perfume. I leant my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. His touch was soft. I closed my eyes, and my daydream began.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie standing over me. I was in my own bed. Unlike in my dream, I was alone. I should really have PG-13 dreams. Especially as I talk in my sleep.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rather incoherently, pushing myself up onto my elbows. Rosalie obviously guessed what I was trying to say. She glanced at the digital clock by Alice bed (which was pink and lilac and had 'Prada' printed over it.

"Ten past three." She told me and my eyes widened,

"I didn't know I fell asleep…" I muttered and Alice snickered.

"Yeah, you did. On Edward's shoulder." I collapsed back down into my pillows and groaned.

"Oh, jeez. Is Mr. Cullen going to give me a detention?" I sighed. Charlie would be so disappointed with me. I hadn't even been at King's for a month yet!

"Not after he saw the video tapes. We got dad to install CCTV after someone stole the school trophy for a dare." I smiled weakly; we did have something on James after all. I was scared that they would just think that I was making it all up for attention or something. James always seemed to get his way. He got out of detentions with such transparent excuses that the teachers always fell for. It was like a talent.

"Tanya has already got statements from us but Edward told us all to leave you alone because you had had a hard time." Alice confessed. "James had to call his dearest mommy to get himself a lawyer! We could hear her screaming at him and it wasn't even on speakerphone."

I chuckled. I could totally imagine James' smug grin disappearing as he felt the full force of his mom's anger at him sexually harassing a girl and needing a lawyer as she was taking him to court for it. According to Alice, James' lawyer was a rather fat woman with a strong Texas drawl.

"Her hair is so flat, like someone has ironed her scalp. Except without the burn marks, obviously. It's black, and it's so obviously dyed! You can totally see her roots showing through. Her clothes are so out of fashion too! She was wearing a GOLD bomber jacket and khaki pants! How out of season!" I was trying not to laugh at Alice's complaints of James' lawyer's dress sense. While Alice was babbling on about how ugly the metallic bomber jacket was, I heard a knock on the door. I excused myself to leave Rosalie with Alice, and went over to open the door. It was Edward.

_**

* * *

A/N: I am trying to write another chapter tonight! I honestly will try, but I don't know if I will have time as dinner is in twenty minutes, then I go to sleep at about 10:30pm which is only about four hours away! And I have homework =[ I hate school, it sucks! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**_


	12. Surprise?

_**A/N: Thanks for all your rather prompt reviews for Chapter 11! I made this chapter a little shorter as otherwise I would start to babble on a little bit and all you would get would be dialogue, dialogue, boring dialogue, stupid dialogue, rambling dialogue, and more boring, stupid and rambling dialogue. So here is Chapter 12! And just a request for you to read Jinxy Jo's awesome fan fic: Street Life! It is so good, and I know you will love it =]**_

* * *

I had expected a teacher possibly, or a prefect, possibly Emmett to see Rose and Jasper for Alice. Not Edward. And not for me. He knelt down on one knee and I flushed red. He produced a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a little scroll, tied with a little blue ribbon. I read it. It said:

_I can't see a future for me that does not have you standing beside me._

I smiled and actually had to blink back tears. He had a really sweet romantic side. I was wondering why he had presented me with the note. I soon found out. Edward stood up and took my hand.

"Miss Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my date for the Autumn Dance?" My eyes widened. Edward was asking ME to the Autumn Dance? I stared at the floor. Was the request out of pity? Pity for me because of what James had done? Or was it because Emmett, Rose or Alice had said something about me not having anyone to go to the dance with? These thoughts crowded my mind, but only one reply seemed adequate.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward smiled the cute crooked smile that was my favourite. I returned the favor with my less dazzling smile. He pulled me out to the landing and sat down on the windowsill, pulling me up beside him. I looked out of the window to see trees covered in golden brown leaves. Edward cupped my face in his hands when I turned back to face him. He leant down and kissed me softly on the lips before releasing me. I tried to breathe evenly, to breathe deeply but nothing worked. I decided that it didn't matter that I might hyperventilate and pass out on him so I leant into him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I felt his lips brush my hair and again I closed my eyes. And this time? I didn't fall asleep.

"Bella." Edward whispered into my hair. "I love you."

For some strange reason I actually believed that he meant those three words. Most people don't mean them, but Edward didn't seem to be one of the majorities to me. The only reasonable response that came into my head was no lie either; it was true and always would be.

"I love you too." About two things in my life I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was perfect. My human Adonis. And second, the one of which I was most sure of, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Just hearing him say those three perfect words gave me a sense off homeliness that I had never felt before. Sure, my parents had been great, giving me everything I could have ever dreamed of and more; yet being with them hadn't seemed like home. Lying in Edwards arms however, provided me with that. A sense of comfort and belonging. I had never belonged anywhere and now I did. With the love of my life. Yes I know it's weird to say at the age of thirteen that I'm in love with my soul mate, but he honestly is. He understands me the way no one else does. He knows how I'm feeling without even having to ask. He knows all the right things to say to me when I'm feeling down and self-conscious about myself. He's my everything.

"Bella! Edward!" I voice cried, and I opened my eyes to see Alice grinning like a rather hyper pixie. She turned to Edward. "I thought you were never going to ask her. I thought it would be the Spring Dance before you got enough courage."

"How did you know?" Edward asked, and Alice laughed.

"I always knew that you two would be together. You are also rather easy to read, Eddie dearest." Edward glared at Alice and Alice smiled sweetly back. "Now, Bella. Come back to the dorm. We need to talk."

Alice dragged me back to the dorm and I shot an apologetic glance towards Edward. Edward made "Alice is Crazy" motions with his hand and she gave him the one fingered salute.

"I saw that. Eddikins."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: So there is my little chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I decided to add in a little modified Twilight quote lol it probably seems slightly out of place! Thanks to Jinxy Jo for helping me overcome my writer's block! I have just realized just how short this chapter is... I normally aim for about 1100 words or 1200 words... This came to under 900! I also wanted to say that I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I'm back at school now and it's getting so hectic, we get at least three pieces of 45 minute homework a day; it's a nightmare! I'll try and do at least 4 chapters over Saturday and Sunday each week, but I'm very sorry if I don't manage it! I hope you are all having a good time back at school too, apart from homework it's nice to actually do something everyday :P**_

_**-Penny**_

_**PS - I was planning on using Deed Poll to change my name to Penelope-Louise Rosalie Bielckus, what do you think? Any suggestions for middle names? :P**_


	13. Dresses and Danger

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on the last (slightly fluffy) chapter! I wanted to get more drama into this chapter so I hope you like it! It does ramble on slightly about dresses...  
**_

* * *

Alice dragged me into the dorm and propelled me towards her bed where Rosalie was already sitting. I sat down next to Rosalie and Alice sat the other side of me, after grabbing her laptop of the table by the side of the room.

"So did he ask?" Rosalie asked and I glared at Alice.

"Ask what?" I feigned innocence, but Alice butted in.

"He asked her to the Autumn Dance. Personally I thought he looked as if he was proposing." Alice snickered and I punched her in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What's the laptop for, Alice?" I ask for exasperatedly. Alice started bouncing excitedly up and down on the bed.

"I have a list of good sites where we can go online dress shopping! And because tomorrow is Saturday we are going into Portland so we can go dress shopping there too! Daddy has put $2000 on my debit card and says that I can buy yours and Rose's dresses too!" Alice was going to break the bed's springs if no one calmed down. Suddenly something that she had said just hit me.

"Alice, you cannot pay for my dress! I'll… buy it myself." I said, thinking of the measly amount on my debit card… $30. My dad was having to work overtime to pay for King's school fees, I didn't mind not having much money, and it never made much difference to me. Until now. I didn't really want a $30 dress… It would look tacky and horrible next to Edward's Adonis-like perfection. Luckily Rosalie came to my rescue.

"Bella, Alice gets given $500 a month! She can afford it. Believe me. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are practically richer than Bill Gates… Well not quite." I laughed, and Rosalie carried on. "Esme, that's Alice's mom, works as a barrister. She makes quite a lot. You should see their house! It is so nice! Well technically it's one of their three holiday homes. It's in Miami, in Florida. Then they have one in Italy, near Esme's brother, Marcus's house. And they have one in New Zealand too, but they rent that one out as the flight is so expensive. And long."

"Hey, Rosalie, way to squish my life story into five minutes." Alice reprimanded and Rosalie smiled apologetically at her. "Live with it guys, dad's paying for yours too. Now, the theme is Eternal Elegance. Something timeless would be good… I'll look on some of my sites…"

Alice clicked on the favorite's button and a huge list appeared. They were mostly titled "Prom Dress 01" and "Prom Dress 02" and "Matching Tux for Jasper". I think you get the plot. She opened a few links in new tabs and clicked on the first one. The shop was called BlueFly and Alice clicked on a button titled "Women" and then clicked on a link that directed her to "Women's Apparel." There was a huge banner across the top of the page which read "75% OFF SALE!" And I could see Alice getting more excited by the second. The first thing on the page was a Vera Wang dress. It was originally $339 and apparently retailed at $795. It had been reduced to $199.

"That would look totally gorgeous on you Rose!" Alice said, while bouncing up and down like a hyper pixie. Rosalie suppressed a laugh at Alice's hyperactivity.

"It's very nice." She complimented. The dress was a floor-length mauve satin dress. It had an Empire waist amplified by a black velvet sash. I had to admit, it would actually suit Rosalie. Mind you, a sack would probably still look couture on Rosalie.

"Blues suit you, Bella." Alice informed me, and clicks on the button that showed blue dresses only. I liked the look of three of them. I looked at their prices and decided that I didn't much like the third anymore. Or the first. Or the second. Alice pointed out dresses she thought would suit me.

"Wow! This one is so totally you!" She said, pointing to the first one I had noticed, which was a Marc Bower sapphire sateen jeweled drape gown, apparently.

"Alice, it is $332." I pointed out, but Alice shrugged.

"So what? It's less than $500, which is only a quarter of the allowance Daddy gave me. Ooh, look at that one!" Alice's gaze was hovering over another Marc Bower dress. The description read: _Capri chiffon satin jeweled brooch dress_. This dress was also $332. With the amount of money I had, I probably wouldn't even have been able to afford the zip. Alice scrolled down the page, ignoring the less elegant dresses. She stopped at the bottom row, and pointed at the third dress I had noticed. It was a Vera Wang dress, and the color was apparently 'delphinium.' It was a strapless gown made from silk. The color deepened the further down the dress. Alice grinned and clicked on Page 2. There was still another page to go afterwards.

Alice quickly scrolled though the rows of dresses, and I paused her when she reached a dark blue dress that looked elegant to me. It was a Nicole Miller charmeuse cross front gown, of the color 'midnight.' The bonus? It had straps. I didn't think that I would be able to carry off a strapless dress; I had nothing to hold it up! Yes, I know there is boning... but still.

"Nice idea, Bella." Alice said. She had already ignored the last few rows of 'not elegant enough dresses' and was onto Page 3.

"Ew!" Rosalie laughed as she noticed a rather disgusting looking dress. It was light blue with a floral design on it. "I've decided I don't like David Meister!"

"Alice…" I said slowly. "I don't really want strapless dress…"

"Oh." Alice bit her lip. "Well, that takes out the jeweled Marc Bower and the Vera Wang… Damn, the jeweled Marc Bower would have looked amazing…"

"Sorry…" I apologized and Alice shrugged.

"If we go for a blue gown from BlueFly I think the sapphire Marc Bower would be the best. But there are so many other shops we could use! There is Jovani too…" Alice clicks on another of her many tabs. She directed the page to a picture of three women wearing dresses of the same style, but in different colors. The dress is a halter-neck with an Empire waist emphasized by a large sequined belt sort of thing. In the picture they are wearing the dress in blue, white and fuchsia.

"Rose, the fuchsia would look gorgeous on you!" Alice croons. "And it's only $600! You should so have it!"

"Could Isabella Swan please report to the principal's office?" A female voice announced over the loudspeaker and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I better report for service." I joked to Alice and Rosalie and they grinned, before returning to surveying the Jovani collections. "You choose me one Alice, I'm sure it will be great."

I immediately regretted saying this as soon as I realized what I had said. I had said it now and there was no going back. I cringed as I closed the door behind me. What was Alice going to pick for me? I made my way down the stairs towards Mr. Cullen's office. I was on the first floor when I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back, but there was no one there. I was probably just paranoid after the James incident, I thought. I had just reached the top of the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was strong, and it spun me around. I faced my 'attacker' and looked straight into the evil, smugly grinning face of…

_**James.**_

I was about to step back when I realized the stairs were behind me and I would probably break some bones falling. James was crunching my shoulder under with strong hand and I tried to squirm out of his grasp, with no success.

"I've caught you now, Bell Bells. And no Edward to save you this time." He laughed mirthlessly and I spat in his face. "You shouldn't have done that."

His face twisted into a sadistic expression of anger and annoyance and I felt something go into my side. It stung. I touched where it had hurt and my hand touched something metal. I drew my hand away and saw the blood on it. The smell made me want to retch. I didn't see it coming… James' fist smashed into my face and I heard the crunch of bones in my nose as they broke under his hand. The cold metal left my side and another fist smacked into my stomach, sending me down the stairs. I hit the landing with a thump and my head cracked against the wall. The last thing I saw before a wave of unconsciousness came over me was the smug expression on James' face before he fled back up the stairs.

Darkness consumed me.

_**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed my dramatic chapter with lots of Alice babbling about clothing! Please read and review!**_


	14. IV!

_**A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews for the last chapter! I hope this chapter will answers some of your queries:**_

_**JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe: Ek! James attacked her!!?!??! Why on EARTH would he do that!?!?! He knows that he'll get suspended right!?**_

_**Finger craker: What does James have against Bella? Why didn't he get some other victim??**_

* * *

White walls… An irritating beeping… I tried to sit up but something pulled against my arm. I glanced at it and grimaced. An IV. A soft voice spoke from beside me, surprising me.

"Punctured left lung, no problem. Broken ribs, you'll get over it. But an IV on the other hand…" I smiled as I saw the familiar crooked smile on the familiar perfect face.

"Edward!" I cried, and he grinned.

"Hey, Bells." I looked questioningly at him.

"You know, since I was slightly unconscious, mind telling me what happened?" I asked, trying to sound light and joking.

"Well, you're the only one who knows exactly what happened with James..." I flinched at the sound of the bastard's name. "Carlisle found you-"

"Carlisle?" I asked, confused.

"Mr. Cullen. The principal." Edward explained, and I realized that Carlisle and Mr. Cullen was the same person. How stupid was I? "Well, Carlisle took medical training at college so he knew not to move you and all that, and he phoned for an ambulance and the police. We tried to crowd into the ambulance... But eventually only Carlisle and I could go with you. Esme, Mrs. Cullen to you, took Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett when Carlisle phoned her. They did X-rays and all that... and then you went into surgery. We didn't know if you would live..."

Edward's voice choked on the last few words and I took his hand and held it tight. I had almost died? How? Why? I was sure Edward would eventually get around to that answer, but I didn't want to press him for it as he seemed pretty strung up about it all.

"You remember that... James stabbed you?" Edward practically spat the name out. I nodded at his question and he resumed his summary of my near-death encounter. "Well, it punctured your lung... And they didn't know if you would survive the surgery you would need... You were in pretty bad shape. The police came and they had to take pictures of where James hit you, stabbed you and all that, and they have copies of all the X-rays and everything... They want to talk to you and I said I would tell them when you woke up..."

"Sure, I'll speak to them!" I said brightly, trying hard to hide the fact that I was very scared and even more nervous. Edward leaned over me and pressed a button by my bed. I inhaled his Edward and Calvin Klein Eternity scent; it immediately made me feel more relaxed. It was something familiar.

"Bella, I have to say something..." Edward began and I looked at him questioningly. His droped his gaze and then began again. "Bella... We can't have a court case yet because... well... James is... James is... James is missing."

"Missing?" I asked, not getting the point of what he was trying to convey.

"AWOL. Gone. Disappeared. Run away." Edward was starting to run out of words to tell me what James had done.

"But then won't he have to be expelled for running away anyway?" I asked and Edward chuckled. Why was he laughing at such a serious time? I glared at him and tried to sit up, but winced as I felt the pulling on an IV at my skin.

"Bella, he stabbed you. He'll be in Juveniles for at least three years. You are thining that he will only get expelled?! You won't have to worry about him ever again, Bella. Free from James. Forever." I calmed at the soothing tone of his voice. There was a light knock on the door and Edward called: "Come in!"

A man of about forty in police uniform stepped into my (for some reason which I could not fathom, private) room, followed by two younger officers (possibly mid-twenties and early thirties) who might have been his juniors. We gave me what I guessed was a reassuring smile, and one of the junior officers was brandishing a notebook.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. My name is Officer Newton. If you do not mind, we will ask you some questions?" I nodded and he carried on. "Did you and Mr Nimadi have any sort of relationship going on?"

"NO!" I stormed. Did they think this was an appropriate question? Edward laid a protective hand on my arm and I tried to calm down slightly.

"How did Mr Nimaldi approach you?" This was an easy one.

"From behind. I turned and I thought I heard footsteps but no one was there. Then I reached the stairs and he grabbed my shoulder." The younger of the two juniors was scribbling down what I said. The questions continued for about another twenty minutes before a nurse shooed the officers out so I could get some rest. I finally had some more time alone with Edward.

"Aren't you going then?" I asked, thinking that he would go too. He stayed where he was a gestured to a couch the other side of my bed.

"I sleep here." He said, matter-of-factly. I glared at him.

"Why?" He was sleeping on a couch in a hospital? Why? Just in case James tried to get me again?

"I don't want to leave you... If something were to happen I could never forgive myself... I sleep better here... Near you. I know that you are safe." He said it with such a pained look on his face that I believed him. When he said 'I could never forgive myself' I could have sworn I saw a hint of sadness enter the tone of his voice. Or maybe it was just the painkillers the nurse had given me. Whatever. Suddenly I heard shouting coming from outside of my room. Edward was off the chair and had opened the door in one fast, fluid movement. I saw James being man-handled by two security guards. He looked so stupid, a little thirteen year old boy, as if he was having a tantrum. With not so polite words.

"Let me see the bitch! Let me fucking finish her off! Get off me! Let me GO!" James was dragged backwards across the hospital flooring he noticed Edward standing at the door to my room. "You bastard! Let me see her! You don't deserve her! You never did! She's mine!"

The last thing I heard before I sank into a deep, drugged up sleep was Edward's soft voice.

"The big bad wolf is gone at last. Good night Bella."

* * *

_**A/N: So, this chapter possibly didn't answer all your queries... The court case is the next chapter... Please don't blame me I don't know how the law bits go! No virtual slapping! Please review and say what you think!**_

_**PS: There are links in my profile off possible Autumn Dance dresses; I want you to pick! Please PM me the name of your favorite!  
**_


	15. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter! I was hoping that I might possibly reach 100 reviews with this chapter… That is my aim! Please read and review!**_

* * *

"Your Honor, I'd like to call Isabella Swan to the stand." I shakily stood up and made my way over to the witness box. I tried to breathe evenly. I could see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sitting in the 'audience.' I felt like I was back in Phoenix doing one of my ballet shows. Except this time I was doing a solo… No one to cover my mistakes. I saw my father sitting next to Principal Cullen, and James sitting next to a different lawyer. I wondered what had happened to Mrs. Gold Bomber Jacket.

"Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Repeat after me: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" I placed my left hand on the Bible and raised my right hand awkwardly, trying not to move my wrist.

"I do." My voice sounded so quiet… and so very, very nervous. Which wasn't amazingly surprising, since I was very nervous… Scared, even. I could see James looking at me from where he sat. He still had a smug smile plastered on his face, but this one seemed less confident.

"Miss. Swan, for the jury's sake, will you please inform the court how you knew Mr. Nimadi?" This was an easy one.

"He is in my class at school and he shared a dorm with my roommate's brother." I tried to sound more confident, and was pleased when my voice projected much better. I tried to stand up a bit straighter.

"How long have you known Mr. Nimadi?" I thought this over in my head, counting the days.

"Five days." I stated.

"Thank you. Now, could you tell the jury what you were doing on the night of September 13th, 2008?" I wasn't sure why I had to answer this, but I did anyway.

"I was called to the Principal's office. I was making my way there when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned but no one was there. I carried on walking but when I got to the stairs I felt his… James' hand on my shoulder…" My voice cracked on the last few words and James' smirk caught my eye.

"When you first met Mr. Nimadi, what was his behavior like?" Tanya had told me to expect questions similar to these.

"He was… flirtatious. But a nice guy." This was… mostly true. He had seemed desperate though so I decided to rub salt into James' wounds. "Desperate."

"What changed?"

"He got even more… desperate. As if I was a challenge… a prize he hadn't won. I didn't want James, but he didn't seem to understand. He first tried to kiss me, and my head hit the wall at the time. That was when we called Tanya in to get a case for sexual harassment. Then I guess he wanted me… silent." He voice trailed away I didn't want to speak anymore. Luckily Tanya had stood up and passed the judge photographs and x-rays of my injuries. He read out from the list of the injuries I had sustained.

"Cracked skull, three broken ribs, broken right leg, fractured wrist, severe stab wound to stomach, punctured lung." He held up each x-ray as he read out the injury. Next he was holding up horrific photographs of my face and body. "Broken nose, substantial facial bruising, and bodily bruising."

"Would the defense like to cross-examine the witness?" I swallowed. This inevitable question was sure to come. Tanya had warned me.

"No, your honor." James' lawyer had stood up, looking rather defeated. James looked like he was on the verge of tears. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. It would look… wrong.

"The court will now take a ten minute recess." The judge ruled, and I stepped out from behind the witness box. I walked, trying to see calm, back to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward followed me from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"You were good up there. All the right answers." He chuckled softly and I felt his lips brush my hair. Alice flicked Edward until he let go of me and embraced me into a hug.

"Well done Bella!" She grinned, impishly and danced back next to Jasper. The next thing I knew was that I was being pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug by Emmett.

"Nice one, lil' sis." I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"Little sis?" I asked and he laughed his trademark booming laugh.

"I'm sure you will be one day." He chuckled, gesturing to me and Edward. Edward punched him in the arm.

"Hilarious, Em."

"Just keeping it real, bro." Emmett protested.

"Come on; let's get out of this room." Rosalie complained. We made our way out into the corridor where we were met by Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to do this, Bells." He said sadly and I shrugged.

"Things happen." I shrugged and Esme embraced me too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so that no one else could here. We spent the rest of the recess discussing which areas of my schoolwork could be improved. Parents will be parents, I guess. After much listening to verdicts on my work, we were called to return to the courtroom. I took my seat next to Tanya. She smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back, nervously. The judge called the court to order and we were soon to hear the verdict.

"Do you find Mr. Nimadi guilty of the charges of sexual harassment and grievous bodily harm?" He ran through the list of the jury.

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty." Tanya smiled at me and I returned the favor, greatly relieved. My nightmares would soon end as James was brought to justice.

"The accused is sentenced guilty to the charges of sexual harassment and grievous bodily harm. The sentence is five years in Juvenile Prison. Court dismissed." The judge brought the hammer down on James' sentence. The thoughts flashed through my mind.

_It was over._

I would never see James again… Not for five years at least, anyway. I ran through his excuses and explanations.

_She was a challenge. _

_She was meant for me._

_She should have listened._

_She was mine._

_She should have been mine, it was her mistake. _

_She should have chosen me._

_I wanted her silent._

_She needed to be taught a lesson._

His words rung in my head and I saw the smug smirk again. I glanced at him; he was being cuffed and led out of the courtroom. The Cheshire Cat grin had been replaced with an expression of forlorn despair. He turned to look at everyone before he left the courtroom. His eyes caught mine and I held them; I refused to be the first to turn away. Finally he turned and was led from the courtroom in the direction of the police car. I knew that his expression when he had left would be etched in my memory, forever.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I haven't studied law (yet) but I plan to be a barrister… So the proceedings might not be that correct. Please vote on which dresses you want the girls to wear to the Autumn Dance! They are on my profile =]**_


	16. Absolutely Ravishing

_**A/N: OMG! I can't believe it! I haven't updated in soooo long! Please don't kill me! I've been in total NCIS mode; sorry! Here is chapter 16!!!!!**_

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked nervously as I stepped out of the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie turned, and their expressions went into shock mode. I began to get worried. "Is there something wrong?"

I expected to have accidentally dyed the dress fluorescent pink or something!

"You look amazing!" Alice breathed, and I smiled, relieved.

"She doesn't look amazing!" Rosalie scoffed. I frowned. "You look insanely awesomely breathtakingly gorgeously beautiful!"

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

I was wearing a knee length blue halter-neck dress that Alice had found on an online website.

"I get to do both your make-up now!" Alice exclaimed with an evil laugh, and brandished tubes of lip-gloss, mascara and other instruments of torture.

"Fine." I resigned myself to the inevitable fate, and sat down in a chair and began to read a book while Alice attacked my face.

Only five minutes later she announced she was done. I was very surprised.

"Really? So fast!" I was shocked; Alice generally took ages to do my make-up! I had so much that needed correcting and covering up, unfortunately.

I looked into the mirror.

A brunette beauty stared back. She had a clear lip-gloss on, black mascara, a small amount of black eye-liner, a hint of bronzer and some pale blue eye shadow to match her dress. Then it hit me. That was me!

"Woah, Alice! I look…" I was stumped for words. Rosalie prompted me.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Awesome? Amazing? Goddess-like? Divine? Elegant? Dazzling? Stunning?" I shook my head slowly.

"Different." I settled for.

"Good different or bad different?" Alice asked.

"Amazingly good different." I smiled, and Alice sighed, visibly relieved that I wasn't about to pull her hair out or something.

Half an hour later, Alice and Rosalie were also ready and it was almost 7pm.

"Shall we go?" Alice asked, and Rosalie and I glanced at each other.

"Yes!" We said simultaneously.

We linked arms and walked off to the stairs. Unfortunately the stair case wasn't wide enough, so we gave up and just walked down the stairs single file.

Alice had on shoes with 4" heels, while I was in flats. Rosalie had small heels as well. Alice was still about half a foot shorter than us.

Outside the 'ballroom' there was queue of girls. The boys had been instructed to use the other entrance, so it would be a sort of 'surprise.'

Everyone else looked really good.

The Jessica girl looked stunning, and Emily looked pretty in pale pink.

Finally, a bell was rung to signify that it was 7pm. I grinned and Rosalie and Alice. Contrary to my usual beliefs, I was actually excited!

The line began to file in, and everyone had their picture taken for the year book.

At my turn, I gave a small smile, and turned slightly so I wasn't facing the wrath of the camera straight on. The camera man handed Alice, Rosalie and I small cards. I glanced at mine.

Antonio DiNardo Model Management

Model management? I glanced over at Alice and Rosalie who were grinning.

"What's this?" I asked, brandishing the card.

"We got the photographer to come and hand out cards to the girls he think could make it in modelling!" Alice exclaimed. "I can't believe all three of us were chosen! How awesome?"

I smiled at Alice's excitement; it was infectious.

There was the sound of a gong being hit, and everyone turned to the stage.

"Welcome to the Fall Dance!" Mr Cullen smiled at his pupils. "I am glad to see that everyone has turned up! And, may I say, you all look stunning!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let the party begin!"

The music began, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"Can I dance with you?" A guy called Mike, from my Biology class asked.

"I don't dance. Sorry." I did dance… just not with anyone, anywhere where anyone could see.

"Oh, right." His face fell and he wandered off.

"Nice rejection." Alice smiled approvingly, and I rolled my eyes.

We danced together for some of the more hyperactive songs, and just went crazy. Come on, it was the Fall Dance! It's allowed…!

I glanced at the clock after the song Hey There Delilah had ended. It was 7:45pm! Another song began; Angels, by Robbie Williams.

"May I take this dance?" I looked around. Edward!

"I can't dance." I admitted, but he just smiled.

"Really? I could help." I returned the smile.

"Fine… maybe… just one." He led me to the dance floor. I slid my arms around his neck, and he rested his hands on my hips.

"You look absolutely ravishing." He complimented.

"Thank you. You look very handsome tonight." I returned the compliment.

It was as if we were in a world of our own.

Unfortunately, the song drew to a close much too early for my liking.

"It's really warm in here." I commented, fanning my face with my hand.

"It is." Edward agreed. "You can go outside if you want. This way."

He took hold of my hand and we made our way over to the open fire exit.

We stepped out into the cool evening air. I smiled.

"Thanks." Edward was leaning against the wall next to me. I suddenly noticed how close he was.

"You're welcome." He smiled the crooked smile that melted my heart every time.

Like now.

Suddenly his face was right next to mine, and then even more suddenly his lips were on mine.

He pulled away much too early, and then ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, still in shock from kissing him.

"I should've asked." He said. I laughed.

"You would have had my permission anyway." And I leant up to kiss him once again.

_**

* * *

A/N: It was crap… I'm sorry. The long awaited dance =] And I think I ruined it…**_

_**Ah well =[**_

_**Please review!**_


	17. Apology

_**Dear Readers,**_

**I apologize big time for not being able to update.**

**I'm just amazingly busy at the current moment (also I have exams in nine days).**

**I will try and update soon!**

**I cannot promise when, but please keep with me.**

**I've been writing a short one-shot just to keep you sated for a while before I get back on my story horse and carry on riding through.**

_**Thank you,**_

_**Penelope Louise**_


End file.
